Don't Take the Girl
by SonnySmiles
Summary: A look of Joe and Stella through out the years. Song Fic based on Tim McGraw's Don't take the Girl. Joe/Stella


_A/N: This is my first JONAS LA fic and song fic. I just wanted to try this. It's all so the story that I owe Molly. Hope you'll like it and tell me what you think! :) Thanks, Danielle_

* * *

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled said, "We can't leave her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."_

_And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the worldDaddy please don't take the girl."_

Joe all ways loved his birthday that most out of any time of the year. The reason? Because he got to fishing with his dad by himself. It wasn't that he didn't love his brothers, because he did. But he just enjoyed the time where he didn't have to share his dad with them.

"Come on Daddy. We have to go." Joe said, trying to drag his dad out of the door and in the car.

"Well, we have to wait for Stella to get here."

"What? Dad please! Don't take the girl!" Joe said.

"Sorry buddy. But her parents are gone for the day. And your mom had all read left."

"Dad please! Take Jimmy Johnson or Tommy Thompson! What about my best friend Bo. Take anyone but her with us please." Joe pleaded, as he saw the blonde hair little girl walking down the sidewalk.

"Trust me Joe. You won't think about her like this your whole life."

"I think I will." Joe said, giving Stella a glare.

_Same old boy,Same sweet girl,Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture showStranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm."_

_And Johnny said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please don't take the girl."_

Joe listened to his girlfriend chatter on about the movie they just go threw watching. Putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Well, what did you think of the movie?" Stella asked, but before Joe was able to say anything a guy jumped out in front of them hold a gun.

If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." the man said, grabbing Stella by the arm dragging her away from Joe's grasp.

Joe watched in horror and started pulling anything out of his pocket. "Here take my money and credit cards. Here's the watch that my grandpa and the keys to my car. Take anything from me that you want. But please, don't take the girl." Joe pleaded.

The mugger getting everything that he wanted, finally let go of Stella's arm and fled down the alley.

_Same old boy,Same sweet girl,Five years down the road_

_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_

_cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God, please don't take the girl_

"Joe! It's time! The baby's coming." Stella voice flooded threw the house causing Joe to stop what he was doing and running to his wife's side. The two of them rushed to the hospital, and Joe was surprised when they wouldn't let him be by Stella's side.

Finally what seemed like years Stella's doctor came out to talk to him.

"What is going on Doctor? I am like dying out here not knowing." Joe said to him.

"First thing, your baby boy is doing fine. But as for Stella, it's not as good. She's loosing a lot of blood and we can't seem to contain the bleeding. We don't think she's going to last much longer." the doctor said, patting Joe on the arm and walking back from the way he came from.

Joe walked out of the waiting room and down an empty hallway, there he hit his knees.

"Please God! Please let her live. Take my breath or my heart straight from my chest. I'll even take her place if you just let her live. Take me out of this world. Just please, please please Don't take the girl!" Joe pleaded, tears slipping from his eyes.

_Johnny's daddy_

_Was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old..._

"Come on Daddy. I really want to go now." Joe's eight year old son, Joey, said impatiently waiting on his dad to come outside.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Come on lets get going." Joe said, walking down to the lake with Joey to go fishing.


End file.
